nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Return of the Magophoidbot 2
Nicktoons: Return of the Magophoidbot 2 is a sequel to Nicktoons: Return of the Magophoidbot. When Calamitous travels back from time, he built the Magophoidbot and turned more Nicktoons into a Oozoidbot and captured them, and this time he did the chosen ones too. Playable Characters: Spongebob Timmy Frankie Jason Sanjay & Craig Rabbids BOB Sway-Sway Buhdeuce Korra Feliciano Ludwig Leonardo Raphael Croc Haruhi Suzumiya Emmet Wyldstyle Crash Bandicoot Spyro the Dragon Unlockable/Captured characters: Patrick Jimmy Tak Danny Phantom Sam (Console only) Megan (3DS only) Hector (3DS only) Donatello Michaelangelo Zim Jenny El Tigre Mr. Blik Lego Batman Benny Death the Kid Steve Trainer Red Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit Eeyore Sqweeps Elsa Garfield Charlie Brown Snoopy Roger Rabbit Feliks Lukasiewicz Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stimpy Hatsune Miku Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin Kaito Jack Skellington Sonic Mario Luigi Cat-in-the-hat Honda Kiku Alfred F. Jones Arthur Kirkland Banjo and Kazooie Conker the Squirrel Lukas Bondevik Romano Antonio Carriedo Gilbert Beilshmidt Elizabeth Hedervary Emily Jones Surly Squirrel Buddy the Rat Emil Steilsson Ren Hoek Bloom Angelica Anna Louie Frankie (The Haunted Hathaways) Homer Marge Bart Lisa Peter Lois Meg Chris Stewie Brian Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny Wander Sam Cat Fat Albert Jon Jafari (Jontron) Arin Hanson (Egoraptor) Bosses: Oozoidbot Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Spongebob (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Denzel Crocker (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Timmy (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Nia (Alliance HQ) Sean (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot Frankie (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot Stimpy (Frycade) Noodman (Frycade) Oozoidbot Sanjay (Frycade) Oozoidbot ZIM (Retroville) Beautiful Gorgeous (Retroville) Oozoidbot Jimmy (Retroville) Oozoidbot Jenny (Amity Park) Nicholai Technus (Amity Park) Oozoidbot Danny (Amity Park) Oozoidbot El Tigre (Pupununu) Traloc (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Tak (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Fat Albert (Zim's Town) Dib (Zim's Town) Oozoidbot Zim (Zim's Town) Oozoidbot Alfred (N Sanity Island) Dr.Neo Cortex (N Sanity Island) Oozoidbot Crash (N Sanity Island) Oozoidbot Arthur (Dragon Realms) Ripto (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Spyro (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Feliks (Wild West) Doppelgänger Cowboy Alfred (Wild West) Oozoidbot Stan (Wild West) Oozoidbot Elizabeth (Spiral Mountain) Gruntilda (Spiral Mountain) Oozoidbot Banjo (Spiral Mountain) Oozoidbot Kyle (Windy Overworld) The Great Mighty Poo (Windy Overworld) Oozoidbot Conker (Windy Overworld) Oozoidbot Antonio (Super Bowl) Herobrine (Super Bowl) Oozoidbot Kenny (Super Bowl) Oozoidbot Honda Kiku (Springfield) Kang and Kodos (Springfield) Oozoidbot Homer (Springfield) Oozoidbot Gilbert (Quahog) Ernie The Giant Chicken (Quahog) Oozoidbot Peter (Quahog) Oozoidbot Surly (South Park) Satan (South Park) Oozoidbot Cartman (South Park) Oozoidbot Anna (Arrendele) Hans (Arrendele) Oozoidbot Elsa (Arrendele) Oozoidbot Emily Jones (Legoland) President Buisness (Legoland) Oozoidbot Emmet (Legoland) Oozoidbot Romano (The Neighborhood) The Great Pumpkin (The Neighborhood) Oozoidbot Charlie Brown (The Neighborhood) Oozoidbot Jontron (Hundred Acre Wood) Heffalumps and Woozles (Hundred Acre Wood) Oozoidbot Pooh (Hundred Acre Wood) Oozoidbot Wander (The Planets) Lord Hater (The Planets) Oozoidbot Emil (The Planets) Oozoidbot Jack Skellington (Halloween Town) Oogie Boogie (Halloween Town) Oozoidbot Benny (Halloween Town) Oozoidbot Death the Kid (Death Room) Death (Death Room) Oozoidbot Lego Batman (Death Room) Oozoidbot Hatsune Miku (Final Destination) Crazy Hand (Final Destination) Oozoidbot Kaito (Final Destination) Oozoidbot Kagamine Len (The Future) N-Gin (The Future) Oozoidbot Kagamine Rin (The Future) Oozoidbot Steve (Minecraft Overworld) Enderdragon (Minecraft Overworld) Oozoidbot Trainer Red (Minecraft Overworld) Oozoidbot Egoraptor (Anime Land) Nitrus Brio (Anime Land) Oozoidbot Feliciano (Anime Land) Oozoidbot Garfield (The Papers) Master Hand (The Papers) Oozoidbot Buddy (The Papers) Oozoidbot Ren Hoek (Duck Town) Biker Ducks (Duck Town) Oozoidbot Sway-Sway (Duck Town) Oozoidbot Bloom (Aang Memorial) Amon (Aang Memorial) Oozoidbot Korra (Aang Memorial) Oozoidbot Angelica (The Sewer) Shredder (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Leonardo (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Lukas (Toontown) Judge Doom (Toontown) Oozoidbot Roger (Toontown) Professor Calamitous and the Magophoidbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidroids (Dark Danny, Evil Jimmy, Nega-Timmy, Evil Feliciano (Luciano), Evil Tak, Evil Frankie and Abrasive Spongebob) (Center of time and space) Nicktoons:Return of the Magophoidbot 2 cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS